THIS TRUE WOOGYU (PART 1)
by k4n4m3
Summary: Dulu saling mencintai, saling memiliki, saling memahami namun karena ketidak percayaan, rasa cemburu, posesif berlebihan merusak segalanya hingga kini tertinggal rasa penyesalan dan berharap semua hanya mimpi buruk sesaat. HYUNIE BICARA PADAKU JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA SEPERTI INI. "sekretaris jung siapkan 2 tiket" / Woogyu / Boys Love! /Angst, Romance/hurt, Family / Mature content


Dulu saling mencintai, saling memiliki, saling memahami namun karena ketidak percayaan, rasa cemburu, posesif berlebihan merusak segalanya hingga kini tertinggal rasa penyesalan dan berharap semua hanya mimpi buruk sesaat

Rumah sakit

Dengan umpatan disetiap langkahnya namja manis berjalan menuju ruanganya untuk melihat kondisi pasien yang menjadi langgananya setiap minggu..

"Harus ku katakan berapa kali agar kau mendengarkan ucapanku direktur Nam"  
Ucap jengah namja manis yang berprofesi sebagai dokter disalah satu rumah sakit ternama di korea

"berhenti memarahiku dan cepat obati ini sungguh menyakitkan"  
Keluh direktur Nam lebih tepatnya Nam woohyun namja yang bersikap tegas dan kejam dengan siapapun namun akan bertingkah manja jika menyangkut dokter kim sunggyu seseorang yang membuatnya sangat menyesal karena melepasnya dari gengaman tanganya dahulu

"sampai kapan kau akan berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri hanya untuk bertemu dengan ku"  
kesal sunggyu

" sampai kau menerima perasaanku kembali padamu, dan aku janji tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa melukai diriku sendiri"  
ucap woohyun dan menatap sunggyu yang sedang mengobati lukanya

"berhenti mengatakan hal yang akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, lagipula ini sudah 4 tahun berlalu jadi lupakan semuanya dan buat hidupmu lebih baik "  
ucap sunggyu dan merapihkan peralatan yang digunakan untuk mengobati woohyun

"aku tidak akan melupakanya, dan hidupku akan menjadi lebih baik jika kau kembali padaku"  
Ucap woohyun dan sunggyu hanya menatap tanpa berniat menjawabnya

"jangan lupa minum obat mu, dan cepat pergi dari ruanganku karena masih banyak pasien menungguku"  
Pinta sunggyu untuk woohyun meninggalkan ruanganya dan mengkhiraukan ucapan woohyun

"apakah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk ku gyu"  
tanya woohyun penuh harap dan sunggyu tidak menjawab dan berlalu meninggalkan woohyun diruangnya  
namun...

"lepaskan aku direktur Nam"  
ronta sunggyu saat woohyun menarik sunggyu dalam pelukanya

" berhenti bergerak, dan biarkan aku memeluk mu 10 menit dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi setelah ini"  
Ucap woohyun final yang mulai merasa lelah dan sunggyu hanya bisa terdiam merasakan sakit pada hatinya namun dirinya tak bisa melakukan apapun

" sudah 10 menit, bisakah kau melepaskanku dan menepati janjimu "  
Pinta sunggyu

" huft...haruskah berakhir seperti ini, apa benar - benar tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagiku"  
woohyun terus berharap namun harapan hanyalah sebuah harapan saat tangan yang dulu menyambutnya kini melepasnya

"mian" satu kata yang sunggyu ucapkan namun terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi woohyun

" baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu mu lagi, aku pergi dokter gyu, maaf selalu merepotkan mu"  
pamit woohyun meninggalkan ruangan sunggyu dengan berat seakan jiwanya terlepas dari tubuhnya

Karena kebahagian yang diharapkan dirinya ternyata hanya sebuah khayalan yang menyakitkan dimana saat dirinya meninggalkan ruang tersebut maka dipastikan hidupnya telah hancur

Woohyun melangkahkan kakinya berat menuju lobi rumah sakit dimana sekretaris pribadinya menunggu

Dan Disaat woohyun membuka pintu mobilnya sebuah suara memanggilnya seolah harapan woohyun kembali

"appa "

Di sisi lain

Terkadang sunggyu selalu berfikir takdir mempermainkanya terlalu kejam hingga selalu dihadapi kenyataan yang sulit diterima

Flash back

" hyunie dengarkan aku dulu" ucap sunggyu panik saat woohyun menarik paksa dirinya

" hyunie ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, dia hanya teman ku dan aku tidak melakukan apapun denganya percayalah "  
jelas sunggyu panik karena dirinya sungguh sangat takut jika berhadapan dengan woohyun yang tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasanya dan hanya diam saja, jujur sunggyu lebih baik dimarahi jika perlu diteriaki daripada menghadapi sikap woohyun yang hanya diam saja

" hyunie..hiks...jebal..hiks..percaya padaku "  
sunggyu mulai terisak tangis ya saat woohyun masih tak mau mendengar penjelasannya

" HYUNIE BICARA PADAKU JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA SEPERTI INI " sunggyu tanpa sadar berteriak dan membuatnya sangat frustasi karena woohyun terus menarik dirinya menuju parkiran mobil tanpa berniat menjawab apapun

" masuk " hanya satu kata tak berarti yang terucap woohyun dan membuat sunggyu semakin frustasi

" aku tidak mau..hiks.. kau harus mendengarkan..hiks.. dulu penjelasan ku "  
tolak sunggyu dengan cairan bening yang terus mengalir dikedua mata indahnya dan membuat woohyun harus menahan emosinya walau sedikit terbesit rasa bersalah saat melihat keadaan sunggyu yang terlihat kacau

" katakan apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku "  
woohyun mencoba mengontrol emosinya

" aku datang ketempat ya, karena dia membutuhkan pertolongan ku dia sedang sakit dan meminta aku untuk mengobatinya "  
sunggyu mencoba menjelaskan kenapa dirinya bisa berada disana

" kenapa harus kau..? sedangkan banyak dokter lain diluar sana yang aku yakini bisa membantunya " tanya woohyun

" dia tidak bisa meminta dokter lain untuk memeriksanya, karena dia tak ingin keluarganya mengetahui penyakitnya " jelas sunggyu

" lalu kenapa namja brengsek itu, memintamu pergi ke hotel dan bukan ke rumah sakit tempat mu bekerja jika memang ingin kau untuk mengobatinya " tanya woohyun

" dia takut keluarganya mengetahui dirinya sakit, jika dia datang kerumah sakit "  
jelas sunggyu tertunduk dan woohyun hanya bisa menutup matanya mencoba menekan emosinya

" lalu..bagaimana bisa kau berakhir ditempat tidur denganya " tanya woohyun menyelidik

" aku..hiks..tidak..hiks..tahu " sunggyu terisak mengingat dirinya tadi yang terbangun dalam keadaan naked dan melihat temannya sudah bersimpah darah dibawah kaki woohyun

" katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, apa kau memang berniat bertemu dengan namja brengsek itu karena kau merindukanya dan dengan alasan penyakitnya kau membohongi ku "  
tanya woohyun dan membuat sunggyu menatapnya tak percaya dengan penuturan namja yang sangat dicintainya yang dengan rela sunggyu memberikan sepenuh hidupnya untuk bersamanya

" katakan padaku, apa kau sengaja bertemu denganya karena kau merindukanya dan ingin menghabiskan malam bersamanya " sindir woohyun mengingat sunggyu pernah menjalin kisah selama 5 tahun dengan namja brengsek yang pernah menjadi saingannya

PLAK

Tamparan mendarat sangat cepat dipipi namja yang sudah 2 tahun hidup bersamanya membuat hatinya tersakiti mengingat tuduhan yang diberikan untuknya dan tuduhan itu keluar dari mulut suaminya sendiri NAM WOOHYUN

" aku masih bisa bersabar dan menerima tuduhan itu jika keluargamu yang mengatakanya, tapi aku tidak percaya jika suamiku sendiri menuduhku seperti itu "  
Ucap sunggyu penuh rasa kecewa dan meninggalkan woohyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya tanpa berniat mengejar sunggyu yang semakin menjauh dari tempatnya berada

1 minggu setelah kejadian itu woohyun tak pernah lagi menghubunginya bahkan woohyun tak pernah kembali kerumah yang ditinggalinya bersama sunggyu

Hingga 2 minggu berlalu rasa kecewa dirasakan sunggyu yang hanya bisa meremat hatinya terluka saat amplop coklat berisi surat perceraian ya sudah berada dimeja kerjanya lengkap dengan tanda tangan suaminya Nam woohyun

Dan hatinya semakin terluka saat alat yang bisa menunjukan bahwa dirinya dengan woohyun akan menjadi keluarga lengkap seutuhnya hanya bisa berada digenggamanya

Flash back off

Sunggyu menghela nafasnya mengingat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu namun dirinya mencoba lebih tegar menghadapinya karena ada malaikat kecil yang membuat dirinya bertahan hidup didunia yang kejam ini

"dokter gyu... suhyun sudah menunggu mu dilobi dengan perawat kim " ucap salah satu dokter residen dibawah naunganya Lee seung yeol

" terima kasih dokter lee"  
Ucap sunggyu dan dengan penuh semangat sunggyu menuju lobi untuk bertemu malaikatnya  
hingga langkahnya terhenti melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tak terjadi

Dimana malaikatnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak seharusnya ditemui..

" andwe suhyunie "

Tbc


End file.
